Contention
by RoseMatoBird
Summary: Sequel to "Enigma." Beginning their Senior year at World Academy, Caliegh and Gabby seem to have found their true loves. But is that really the case?


_Chapter One_

_Gabby's POV_

My heart hammered in my chest as I stared intently at the GPS screen. _Destination on right in 5 minutes. _Summer had drawn to a close and the autumn season was approaching, bringing us to the start of a new school year. I was a _senior _now… Nothing was set in stone, but I had a rather general idea as to what I'd like to do once the year drew to a close: pen some books and find a good publisher, get a degree in history and go on to teach when I got older, maybe find a part-time job as a journalist…. But let's not talk about the future. That was still months away, and I'd like to focus on the present for the time being.

Five minutes flew by before I could sort out my thoughts. Fantasies of being reunited with Francis for the first time since the beach, seeing the friends I wasn't close enough to keep in touch with over the summer, receiving my new class schedule, meeting my new professors, and just overall excitement swirled through my head in a blinding whirlwind. I turned down the volume on the radio as the pick-up pulled into World Academy's vast parking lot. The garden in the distance, the colossal main building, the uniformed students chatting and filing inside, the elderly Asian principal greeting everyone at the door… A grin stretched across my face and my eyes sparkled behind my glasses. I was back.

If my farewell to my father was anything sentimental, it still wasn't enough for me to recall it. Those moments were muddled in my memory and drowned by a prominent sense of euphoria as I gazed around at the familiar halls and routinely lugged my bags up to my dorm as if I had lived there all my life. I hadn't encountered anyone I was friendly with, but I'd just have to find them at the opening assembly, which would commence in half an hour. That gave me plenty of time to unpack and start setting up my (half of the) room. Speaking of the other half, Caliegh entered the room just as I was emptying my first suitcase. I grinned at her. "Need help with those bags, Sis?"

"Yeah, thanks…" she mumbled, hauling one of the bigger suitcases through the doorway. She flashed me a smile then, and my heart leapt. Probably because this meeting was so much more… casual than the one on our first day of school the prior year had been. We weren't strangers anymore; we were sisters again. And as much as she irks me, that was a beautiful feeling.

We decided to leave the decorating and arranging of objects for later, so after putting away all our clothes, we put new sheets and pillows on our beds and sat cross-legged on them. "So tell me, Kay… Did something happen between you and Gilly at the beach? You two seemed awfully close on the car ride home," I mentioned, raising my eyebrows. Francis had driven us back from the shore (until he got to his own house, of course), giving the passenger seat to me and the backseat to Caliegh and Gilbert. Francis drove with one hand so he either rested the other on my knee or held _my _hand with it. I found that to be the sweetest thing, like something a married couple would do in the car… However, my attention kept being drawn to the backseat. My sister was still a little out of it, having fallen asleep on the beach just like the rest of us, and her head kept lulling over onto Gilbert's shoulder. They didn't hold hands like Francis and I did, though their fingers were constantly touching subtly yet purposefully. Tiny smiles appeared on their lips whenever their eyes met, and they often gazed dotingly at each other. Not the flirtatious looks Gil usually casted Kay's way; no, he was looking at her, well, the way Francis looks at me, in that manner that makes me feel like the most loved girl on the planet.

I had texted Francis about it upon his return home, simply saying _"Did Kay and Gil seem weird to u?" _His response was _"You mean in the car? Yes, and it was ADORABLE 3" _From there, we exchanged other little things we noticed that hinted toward a secret romance between them; for example, their parting embrace was much different than a friendly hug: Kay's hands linked behind Gilbert's head while his arms wound around her waist, and she used this to pull his head down and press their foreheads together. They squeezed each other tightly, eyes closed, murmuring to each other, and they gazed into one another's eyes before splitting apart. Gilbert took Kay's hand and held onto it as she backed toward her house, he toward the car, until even their fingertips had to slip away from each other. He whispered something to her before ducking into the car, and whatever he had said made her cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink, her mouth twitch into a smile, and her head give a tiny nod. Gilbert was uncharacteristically quiet on the way back, except to chime into my and Francis's conversations, but in a good way: he had seemed lost in thought, staring out the window with a silly little grin on his face.

A deep flustered blush swept across Kay's cheeks as I ventured onto this topic. "No, nothing happened. We've always been like that," she insisted. _Like a lovestruck newlywed couple? _I thought immediately.

"You're awfully defensive about it," I noted with a teasing smirk.

"Well of course I am, that's a stupid thing to assume," Kay spat, her eyes darting away from mine and eyebrows furrowed in a stubborn embarrassment.

"I dunno, _anything _could have happened while me and Francis went to get ice cream… You guys could have had a 10 minute private wedding ceremony, or groped each other in your sleep, or started a secret relationship if you weren't in one already, or shared a yummy little kiss," I mused, quoting a conversation Francis and I had had over text regarding the subject. Kay just scowled irritably at me with every situation I mentioned, until I got to the last one. Her eyebrows shot up and her entire body tensed, panic swirling in her eyes; how suspicious… Ah, I suppose it's best not to poke the bear.

"Hey, the assembly's gonna start soon. We should start heading down," I suggested, calming self. She loosened up slightly, gave a curt nod to her head, and crawled off her bed.

The massive auditorium was packed with students, all of which were in search of their friends just like Kay and I were. It seemed impossible that we'd be able to locate our little group in this mass of people, yet I somehow knew we could; it was like we had magnets implanted in each other that made it so we could never lost one another. Sure enough, two heads of platinum blonde and wavy blonde locks were pushing through the crowd on their way to greet us. I didn't hesitate to throw myself into Francis's arms, burying my face in his chest and inhaling his sweet scent as he spun me around. Kay and Gilbert took that time while we were distracted to hug themselves, grinning airily at each other. Ha, and they thought we wouldn't notice. Still, we were too wrapped up in kissing and hugging each other to heckle them about it. For now.

Something caught my eye as we headed to our seats, spirits high. Three girls, all of which I was familiar with, were whispering amongst each other off to the side, casting me glances. My heart sped up a little; surely they weren't looking at me as purposefully as I thought, it was just my anxiety assuming so…. For once, my delusions proved to be reality, for one of the girls started heading my way with the other two in her wake. Although I recognized this chick, she was nobody of significance in my life; I just happened to be good at remembering names. "Gabby!" the girl called. I froze for a brief second before turning around, flashing a phony smile her way.

"Oh, hey, Kiersten. How was your summer?"

"You and Francis are still together, right?" What the hell, she totally blew off my question.

I stared blankly at her for a moment, my eyes flickering down to my fingers entwined with Francis's. _No shit, Sherlock, _I wanted to say. Instead, I replied, "Um, yeah, why?"

"I _told _you!" the Kiersten girl rounded on one of her friends. The girl pouted, then stepped up to speak to me herself.

"Well did you break up over the summer?" she demanded.

"No… Everything's been perfect between us," I insisted slowly.

"But it was a long distance relationship, right? That must have been-"

"Look," I cut the third girl off, "I'm not really sure why you care, but Francis and I are fine. Perfectly happy together." I leaned back and kissed his cheek to emphasize my point. They all scowled, then threw totally opposite, adoring looks at Francis before waving at him with their fingers and striding away. …oh. _That's _why they cared. Sometimes I managed to forget that half the female population is a member of the Francis Bonnefoy fan club… Silently, I trudged down the aisle and plopped into an empty seat, dragging Francis with me.

I decided to put that behind me. It was only the first day of school, I wasn't going to let myself be sucked into drama already… "So where's Antonio?" I asked as we all sat, Francis draping his arm around my shoulders. He and Gilbert exchanged a glance- a happier glance than I'd ever seen passed between the two of them- then grinned at me.

"Didn't you hear? Our dear Antonio has found _l'amour," _Francis informed us. Kay and I both gasped, our eyes meeting briefly.

"Don't tell me it's with… _Lovino?" _I guessed, hardly containing my excitement. Gilbert flashed a thumbs-up.

"Apparently, they got in this fight on the way back from the beach, right? Antonio dropped his little airhead routine and got real serious-like, which was enough to make Vargas shut up and listen to him. When Antonio was done telling him he'll get nowhere with a bad attitude, and that he doesn't need to love him back but he needs to at least realize that he's not just a pervy asshole, he literally _loves _that little Italian douche, Lovino told him to stop the car. So he pulled over, Lovino gave him a big ol' kiss, and they've been dating ever since!" Gilbert explained ecstatically. Kay and I both squealed, grabbing each others' hands like best friends do in all those cheesy movies.

"Our little Toni is all grown up!" I laughed. While the atmosphere stayed positive around us, it also calmed drastically as the smiles on Gilbert's and Francis's faces sobered. Kay's and my smile faded instantaneously at their sudden seriousness.

"_Ja, _he's certainly leaving the nest…"

Kay and I glanced at each other, confused. Francis elaborated for us, still smiling softly. "Just a couple days ago, our trio was video chatting, you see. The conversation started to take a serious turn… Believe it or not, _Antonio _was the one to lead it that direction. He said how our lives have changed so much lately; our lives, and our friendship. We're not middle schoolers whose friendship gets by thanks to pranking teachers and hitting on girls anymore, we're _seniors. _Nearly adults. Antonio voiced that he _knew _he wasn't as close to us anymore, and that he could also tell Gilbert _et moi _only got along because of him." The two of them exchanged a sad sort of glance. "_Mais, _he let us know that we'd be seeing much less of him this year, even less than before. Over the years, as he drifted apart from us, he drifted _closer _to his group of childhood friends. Anly, Ned, the Vargas brothers… The Bad Touch Trio had its high from middle school to tenth grade, _mais _now… It's time we pick the people we'll _really _need in our lives."

The din of the auditorium seemed distant as I sat there, absorbing the words of Francis's speech. I knew Antonio was distant from us, yet knowing he had said those things was… Numbing. At the same time, however, it didn't really _hurt; _it was more so, I don't know, sobering. Made me think of my priorities, reflect on who my best friends were, who I'd still be speaking to in 5 years. Obviously Francis and my sister, and I guess that meant Gilbert as well… Alfred, it felt like, since I texted him every day (I didn't bother looking for him in the auditorium, because he had informed me that his plane from Washington was running late); maybe even Arthur, whom I had kept in touch with and honestly missed a little more than I realized. Were these the people I needed most in my life?

"But you three will still talk and everything, right?" Kay confirmed, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Gilbert flapped his hand casually.

_"Ja, ja, _of course. We're still total bros, just not our only best friends, y'know?"

Both of us nodded; before we could think of anything further to comment, the principal walked onstage and began the opening ceremony.

Since the first day was dedicated to showing new people around, we were given all day to wander around the academy and find people. Francis had gone to catch up with some of his old friends and teachers, so I was free to go wherever. Since Alfred's plane still wasn't in yet, I decided to search for Arthur. I texted him, questioning his whereabouts; he said he was in the Magic Club's room with Vasilica. I smiled to myself as I read that. I should have expected that of him… I texted back _"Be there in a sec" _and headed on my way, trying to recall exactly which hallway the club room was in.

I turned the corner simultaneous to two people I didn't realize I did _not _want to see. "No way, _Gabby!" _ …once he spoke, I admit, I wasn't as disheartened to see him. I put on a slight smile.

"Hey, Mathias."

Alright, alright, I guess that moment of "damn-it-I-don't-want-to-see-you" was brief. Mathias looked in high of spirits as ever, a gigantic grin on his face and his hand was wrapped around Lukas Bondevik's much smaller one. Now that I was happily with Francis, it dawned on me just how _adorable _those two were together… My smile slowly grew and became legitimate. "Aw, _there's _the smile I was waiting for! I knew you'd be happy to see me~" Mathias slipped away from Lukas to wrap his arm around my neck, giving me and affectionate noogie.

"Yeah, well, I guess I kinda missed being bros." …that was it. _That _was why I always dreaded seeing Mathias. He had said we could still be friends, and then proceeded to ignore my presence. So if he was gonna start talking to me, then I'd have absolutely no problem…! "I see you two are still going on strong?" I looked back and forth between him and Lukas. Lukas looked away, but Mathias stepped back and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Better than ever, yup! Totally in love. Ever since I got 'im in bed, 'e's been mine all mine," Mathias announced, earning himself an elbow hard into his ribs. He flinched, but then laughed. "I gotta say, I'm glad I'm a fag. I can have all the fun I want without ending up in the same predic'ment you're in." His bright grin turned to a curious smile with a tilt of his head. "How is that, by the way?"

My smile faded and was replaced by a look of confusion. "What are you talking about…?"

Now Mathias's expression matched my baffled one. "Huh? You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Hearing those words knocked the wind right out of me like a punch to the gut. I immediately started choking. "Preg- what the _hell, _Mathias! Francis and I haven't even had sex, I am not _pregnant!" _I shrieked, my cheeks flaming.

Mathias put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey, I'm just speakin' from what I've been told."

"Told by _who?" _I demanded, shaking at this point.

"Oh, I dunno, a few people." Fantastic… People I probably didn't even _know _were spreading word that I was knocked up…

"I told you not to listen to stupid rumors," Lukas muttered, looking back up. I was taken off guard slightly when he faced me. "We're heading to the Magic Club room."

My body loosened a bit. "Oh, hey, so am I… We should, go together." And so Lukas led me to the room I was looking for, Mathias chattering away senselessly while my heart pounded unevenly in my chest. _"You're pregnant, aren't you?" _How many people shared this belief? Who came up with it in the first place? Maybe I was over-thinking things, and only a few of Mathias's dumb friends had the idea that I was pregnant… But I couldn't help but imagine the entire school casting me aside, ready to wrongly sign me up for a reality TV show.

I had hoped that upon seeing my British friend, I would be dismissed from my current worrying thoughts. At first, I was; he had been leafing through a bookshelf when I entered in the room, and his face lit up at the sight of me. Vasilica was in the room as well, I noticed; however, instead of grinning, he was sitting at the club table, midway through turning the page of a book, frozen like a deer caught in headlights. I didn't have time to greet him because Arthur abandoned the book he had begun to pull off the shelf in order to come over and envelope me in a friendly hug. Concentrating on him instead of Vasilica, I smiled brightly and returned the hug.

"Gabby Bibus," he breathed as if he was a proud father watching his daughter accept an award.

"Arthur Kirkland," I laughed, taking a half step back to admire him. "You look well."

"Ah, same to you, mate," he responded with the cheery smile that tended to be difficult for most people to get out of him.

Two things distracted me: for one, I noticed Lukas shuffle over to observe the bookshelf, Mathias on his heels like a lost puppy. Secondly, Vasilica's crimson eyes were quite obviously glued to me, his stare penetrating me like a laser. Before I could even turn to him, he was hissing, "Artie, what are you _doing? _Get away from her!" …um, what the hell?

Arthur rolled his eyes at this odd request. "For God's sake, Silica, we've been _over _this. Those are only rumors. Bloody ridiculous ones, at that."

Oh, because I hadn't already been on edge with those damn things… "What uh, rumors would you be referring to?"

"It's silly, really," Arthur sighed, shaking his head and lightly crossing his arms. "Word's been circulating that over the summer, you and Francis had a falling out and you threatened to kill him. Some people say you pulled out a knife, others say it was a gun… I've even heard you tried to push him off-"

"Jesus Christ, why is everybody saying shit like that?!" I interrupted with a shriek, my face heating up. "I've already said this today, and I'm saying it again: _nothing _bad happened between Francis and I over the summer. We didn't break up, we didn't have sex, we didn't try to _murder _each other."

"See, Vasilica, I _told _you. Our Gabby wouldn't do that," Arthur droned over at Vasilica. Our Romanian friend's demeanor loosened completely, and he grinned and stood up.

"_Da, _you're right, I shouldn't o' listened. Nice to see you again, Gabby!"

"Yeah, you too," I snapped, hardly bearing him a glance. Who the _hell _was starting these ridiculous rumors?! One of Francis's fan girls, surely…. Not even a full day into school, and I've already got strangers thinking I'm a pregnant murderer that broke up with my boyfriend over the summer. Welcome to Senior year, I guess.


End file.
